What is Love?
by Lovely Tenshi
Summary: YES! My first fic! Careful, lots of making out and stuff! Randomness included! R&R!


*I don't own Final Fantasy or anything of that category but only because ..I'm poor, but whatever!  
  
Author's note: I surely hope you like this fic..it took a while to complete.but the one thing that I hope you do is at least laugh..a little, please?  
  
Yet another note: This story may seem a little random, but, I'm random! I can't help it! There are some random characters like: Avery-Me! RS-my buddy Renegade Shadow! Beltazar-don't worry, he can't have Rikku for too long! I not really sure Rikku likes fat people!-no offense B! Archange: You'll see!  
Any who lets go!  
  
~What is love?~  
Scene: The flower field at the orphanage *Ooo! Look at the pritty flowers!!*  
  
Rinoa: Squall I..(drags her foot around in the dirt)  
  
Squall:...  
  
Zell: (Runs in, ruining a 'tender' moment) COOKIES AND MILK! COOKIES AND MILK!!!!!!  
  
Avery: Zell, that-was-PERFECT!!  
  
*Everyone looks at Avery strangely*  
  
Avery: What?  
  
Zell: Who are you?  
  
Avery: I .am..your ruler!! Bow down to me! Obey me!!!!!  
  
Irvine: It-it-it's..you're a girl!!  
  
Avery: Yeah.so?  
  
Irvine: Damn! You're HOT!  
  
Avery: (looks at Irvine suspiciously) What about Selphie?  
  
Irvine: (Que sweat drop) Yea. what about her?  
  
*RS appears*  
  
RS: O.K.  
  
Irvine: OOOOO, Another girl! The more the merrier!!  
  
*Quistis and Selphie walk in*  
  
Selphie: WHOOO HOOO!!! Cookies, coffee, candy, and cake!!! The 4 C's of life!!! (sings)  
  
Quistis: (shakes head) I knew I shouldn't of let her sniff that kitty litter..  
  
Irvine: Hey Quistis..(grabs her ass)  
  
Quistis: Irvine! I told you! No PDA!  
  
Avery: Okay! I think that's everybody!!!  
  
*Angelo appears*  
  
Angelo: BARK!  
  
Avery: Yes..the dog.. NOW, that should be it.  
  
Seifer: Hey I'm..  
  
Avery: (Pushes Seifer off a nearby cliff) Oh no your not!  
  
Irvine: (Grabs every girl in sight *except Selphie* and hugs them tightly) OH YES!!! I- AM- THE- PIMP- DADDY!!!!  
  
Selphie: (Steam rolls out of ears) Okay Irvy, we're settling this IN THE JANITOR'S CLOSET!!! *Throws Irvine into closet and jumps in with them*  
  
Avery: Well.there go two of them.  
  
RS: ..strange.  
  
Quistis: Hey, anybody got any weed?  
  
Tidus: Hey guys!  
  
Zell: What are YOU doing here?  
  
Tidus: Well, uh.has anyone seen Yuna?  
  
Squall: .no.  
  
Rinoa: (Playing with Angelo) ^.^  
  
Quistis: um.weed?  
  
Zell: Well um.she uh.  
  
Tidus: What?  
  
Zell: (Thinks really hard) She ran over to that cliff over there screaming she was Seymour's man-whore!  
  
Tidus: (Eyes widen to an abnormal size) WWWWHHHHHHHAAAATTTTT??!?!?! (Runs to cliff and looks over the edge) MEHE, my lover! Why? (cries)  
  
Quistis: (Pushes Tidus off cliff).because.  
  
Avery: Hey, Quistis! I think Tidus had some weed in his left back pocket!!  
  
Quistis: Really?! (Jumps off cliff after Tidus)  
  
Avery: .no.  
  
Zell: Hey! You can't do that!  
  
Avery: Yes I can.chicken-wuss!  
  
Zell: Hey! Cannot!  
  
Avery: Can to!  
  
Zell: Not!  
  
Avery: To!  
  
*As Zell and Avery fight, and Angelo pees on a nearby bush..*  
  
Rinoa: Squall, .I care for you.  
  
Squall: ..  
  
Rinoa: ..you'll never forget me.will you?  
  
Squall: .  
  
Rinoa: (Faints)..  
  
RS: Um.Squall.  
  
Squall: What?  
  
RS: I uh, think she's unconscious.  
  
Squall: (Throws a rock at Rinoa) .so.  
  
RS: .Don't you love her?  
  
Squall: *Grabs RS and starts making out*  
  
RS: oh,.this is .nice.  
  
* And the fight continues..as Angelo still pees on a bush..*  
  
Zell: can.not.  
  
Avery: .can.t.o.  
  
Zell: Nuh-uh!  
  
Avery: Uh-huh!  
  
Zell: No!  
  
Avery: LOOK!! HOTDOG!!! Zell: (Looks around excitedly) Mehe! WHERE?!?!  
  
Avery: All you have to do is follow the 'YELLOW BRICK ROAD'!  
  
*Everyone, including some Oompa Loompa's, join hands. Singing the Yellow Brick Road.*  
  
Avery: (Changes the 'because' statement in the song) Because you're a stupid hotdog head!  
  
Zell: HEY! No I'm not!  
  
Avery: Who says?  
  
Zell: Well, I .uh..  
  
Avery: That's what I thought!  
  
Zell: *Starts crying like a constipated baby*  
  
Avery: AAAHHH!! MY EARS!! GOD! Here's your frickin hotdog! (Throws hotdog at Zell)  
  
Zell: (Weird Halleluiah music starts) My-my-my-my-my-my-my-my-my-my-my-my- my-my-my-my-my-my-my-my-my-my-my-my-  
  
Avery: Precious?  
  
Zell: YUMMIES!!!!!! (Swallows hotdog in one gulp)  
  
Avery: Oh yeah.I forgot to mention I put hot sauce on that..  
  
Zell: (abruptly starts choking) HACK, HACK!!!  
  
Avery: What.the game?  
  
Zell: (Shakes head)(Points to his throat)  
  
Avery: (Pretends to look worried) Oh my god! Are you choking??  
  
Zell: (Now turning several shades of blue)  
  
Avery: Do you need water? GOT MILK???!!! (Now starting to laugh hysterically)  
  
Zell: (Fall over from a lack of oxygen)  
  
Avery: (Stops laughing) Whoa.I think.he's dead.. YES! I KILLED ZELLY!!!!  
  
*Suddenly Beltazar appears*  
  
Beltazar: Hey Avery-WHAO! (Stumbles over Zell's twitching body).that's weird.  
  
Avery: What is up homie?!?! (Does secret handshake)  
  
Beltazar: What are you doing here?  
  
Avery: I just decided to make up my own fic that's all.  
  
Beltazar: (Still amazed at Zell's body) Who else is here?  
  
Avery: Well, last time I checked Selphie and Irvine were in a closet, Tidus and Quistis fell off a cliff, and Zell just choked on a hotdog.that's all I know.  
  
Beltazar: Really.maybe we should go check on the others..  
  
Avery: Okay!  
  
*Avery and Beltazar walk to the flower field were it all began..Angelo still pees on a bush*  
  
Avery: WHOA O.o (Now notices RS and Squall on the ground)(Making out passionately) RS.Whoa.I didn't know that was even possible..  
  
Beltazar: Come on Avery.I think we should leave them alone.  
  
Avery: (Still in shock) Y-Yeah.  
  
*They begin to walk through Edea's orphanage (while Angelo pees on a bush) when Rikku from ffx arrives*  
  
Beltazar: (standing in total shock at Rikku's 'beauty') Whoa! I thought this was Final Fantasy VIII!  
  
Rikku: (With a seductive smile) ooo, you're a cutie. *Now Rikku and Beltazar are making out*  
  
Avery: MY GOD! What is with all the COOTIES???  
  
*Avery runs away in total horror.now noticing Angelo still peeing on bush and thinks to herself how disgusting it is..finally bumping into a strange 'someone'*  
  
Avery: I am so- (Gets a good look at his face)(Says to herself ; YOU ARE HOT!!!! Will you hump me????)  
  
Archange: Sorry bout that I'm kind of..lost.can you help me?  
  
Avery: *What to do, what to do???? He is so frickin HOT!* Yeah sure!  
  
Archange: So.what's your name?  
  
Avery: *Anything you want it to be BABY!* .oh, it's Avery.  
  
Archange: Ah, what a lovely name.  
  
Avery: (Blushing like a tomato) Really?  
  
Archange: I had a pencil named Avery.  
  
Avery: (All thoughts fade away) .oh that was cold. -.-  
  
Archange: I'm just joking, really.will you still help me?  
  
Avery: I don't know.it all depends. I have to think about it.  
  
Archange: Well.. Think about this! *Kisses Avery tenderly on the lips*  
  
Avery:. .. .. . .. . . .. *KISSIES!!!*  
  
(They part.)  
  
Archange: Well..?  
  
Avery: (Look of shock) Why.did.you.kiss.me.?  
  
Archange: because my heart told me to.  
  
Avery: Really? Do you think we're meant for each other??  
  
Archange: Maybe.  
  
Avery: What's that suppose to mean???  
  
Archange: Yes.  
  
Avery: YAYEEEE!!! So.are you going to kiss me again?  
  
Archange: You're going to have to earn it..  
  
Avery: *sniffle* But.the fic's almost over!  
  
Archange: Well! Why didn't you say so?!?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Now as everyone is making out.including the dead people (Tidus and Quistis & Zell and his 'hot' hotdog) you would not believe that this whole story was about Angelo and his constant peeing on the bush now would you.? Well, it's not so don't worry about it!! So mingle around and do what ever you must do.but please.I want at least one review..please?? Angelo wonders what you think about him peeing on a bush.. Any who, REVIEW!! 


End file.
